Forum:Question About Modding
I've finally beaten the game all the way through 2.5 and I have been farming rax for a few weeks now, but I've been getting pretty bored of it. I was thinking of constructing some weapons for a different character so that I could go through the game using some powerful weapons from the get-go. I scanned over the patch notes for 1.3 though and saw that "invalid" weapons were no longer allowed to be used in-game, leading me to a few questions. 1.) Are constructed weapons allowed, or only heavily modded--godmodez unfun weapons only blocked? 2.)I don't want to jeapordize my main characters save (since I don't want to use created weapons on that character), but will using WillowTree on a different save corrupt my other save files? 3.)Do backup saves have some kind of significant value that makes them un-backupable? MightyWeevil 14:41, June 25, 2010 (UTC) 1) With the means provided by WillowTree alone, the v1.3.0 mod filter currently does not cover weapon names, Scorpios and stock weapons. Naming is usually abused by adding Twisted (mag size iirc and damage), Shredder/Anarchy/Matador (+projectiles), and other crap like that. Scorpios and stock weapons are - well, godmodez unfun would be an understatement, so I'm gonna leave it at that. 2) No. If it does, you're doing it wrong. 3) I don't quite understand, do elaborate. --Nagamarky 15:14, June 25, 2010 (UTC) If I were to copy my save file to a different location, would I be able to just copy over the existing one if I wanted to revert is what I am saying. Thanks for the answers btw. Also, can you make the weapons any level and not be detected, say if I wanted to construct a Cobalt Tsunami at level 5, would that work? MightyWeevil 15:26, June 25, 2010 (UTC) If you made a backup of a save, to restore it you just have to copy it back over the original exactly like you said. The weapons you make can be any level as long as the parts are all legitimate. So a lv5 Tsunami would work. I like giving my characters an ammo regen weapon when I start a new game and level it with willowtree with the character so I have one good gun that I'll always be able to use. Ekflagristoj 16:36, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, that's what I was planning on doing. MightyWeevil 18:07, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Don't rely on WT to make backups for you. As you said, copy your save file to a different location just to be safe. I make backups everytime I edit or go online. I also rename them and add the date (YYMMDD) to the name. Example: Save0001.sav is my first Roland. Today's backup would be named R1-100625-Save0001.sav. -- MeMadeIt 19:27, June 25, 2010 (UTC) That's a great idea, on my lunch break monday I think I'll write an .exe that will do that for me when I exit the BL process. Thanks for the idea. Do you play on PC? MightyWeevil 19:45, June 25, 2010 (UTC) For PC users, make a copy of your file and save it under a different name; you may also want to save it to a different location just for extra safety. For console users, I recommend also making a back-up to your hard drive in addition to the file on your memory unit and your PC copies. As MeMadelt said, WillowTree does make back-up files in the form of .bak files titled the same as your save file (simply change the .bak to .sav to make it useable - and overwrite the newer save unless you change the name), but don't rely on this exclusively. 01:59, June 26, 2010 (UTC) For a brief outline of guidelines on allowed weapon combinations, see the WillowTree guide linked from my user page. 02:00, June 26, 2010 (UTC)